Airport Pick Up
by xOwleX
Summary: Kagami comes back from a three month trip to America, and not even five minutes of waiting outside of the terminal for Kuroko to come pick him up he is attacked by an enormous, deadly, fluffly, black and white beast that won't stop licking him. (Didn't really know how to summarize it. Sorry.) Rated K for one swear word.


Hey guys! This is my first fic of Kuroko no Basuke! ^^ But I absolutely love this couple and I couldn't help but write this! It first started out as a comic idea, but then I just got tired of drawing it and decided to write it instead. I don't really know how I came up with this idea, but it happened. And I kind of like it! So I hope that you all enjoy this little ficlet! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters. This is purely for fun, hence why it is called FANfiction. No profit whatsoever. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagami x Kuroko

* * *

The sun shined down brightly on this August afternoon as Kagami sighed and ran a hand though his hair. He flexed his muscles, trying to get a tighter grip on his duffle bag that carried all of his belongings. He was in the terminal where he and Kuroko had agreed to meet up, but as he looked around, he didn't see him, and it wasn't just because of his shadow's lack of presence either. Nowhere around was his light blue haired companion. He readjusted the bag on his shoulders so it wouldn't fall off when he felt his phone vibrate in one of the pockets of his loose shorts. Grabbing his cell phone and flipping it open there was a text from Kuroko saying that he was almost there. Kagami flipped it closed again and leaned up against the concrete wall, watching all of the other people leave in taxi cabs or greet their family and friends who had just come back from long trips.

Kagami had been on a three month trip to America because his dad had fallen ill and was in the hospital. He closed his eyes and groaned momentarily when he realized that Coach would put him through training from hell for missing so much practice, but it wasn't like he was slacking off while he was in America. He still played street ball with his old friends and ran around his neighborhood whenever he had time. He was just glad that his father was alright and was released within two months of being in the hospital's care. The last month was his recovery time, and Kagami was there to help him with anything he needed.

"Arf"'

Red eyes shot open at the sound of a dog barking, all former thoughts lost from his mind as he immediately stiffened, his breath becoming heavier and his palms sweaty.

"Arf! Arf!"

Kagami turned toward the sound, eyes becoming unrealistically wide as he saw a huge dog, bounding toward him.

"GYAAAHHH!" Kagami took off sprinting in the opposite direction. He couldn't even look back to see if the monstrous beast was gaining on him or not.

"Arf!" _'Damnit! That sounds a lot closer than before!' _He barely turned around to see the black and white dog right on his heels. If he thought he ran fast in training, then that was a complete understatement as to how fast he was running now.

He dodged between cars and people until he got to a small clearing that was next to the airport. It was there that the dog finally caught up to him, pouncing on the red head with all of his might, tackling him to the ground.

Kagami shielded his hands in front of his face while kicking and yelling at the horrid beast that was attacking him, when in reality all the dog was doing was licking him to death.

"Get away from me!" Kagami yelled as he clawed at the grass under him, trying to escape the freakishly huge animal that kept on whining and whimpering whilst trying to jump all over the terrified red head.

"Nigou!" a faint voice yelled off in the distance.

Kagami was lying on his stomach, hands over his head as the dog backed off slightly, now trying to nuzzle the head of the Seirin Ace that was hidden under tanned arms.

"Nigou! Kagami-kun!" the voice was louder now as the dog kept on at his licking assault on the horrified boy. Kagami was almost in a fetal position before that voice registered in his head. He peeked between his fingers and saw Kuroko running up to them. The boy seemed to be out of breath from trying to catch up.

Kagami tried to stay still until Kuroko ran up to Nigou and grabbed the leash that was tugged out of his hand. Right when they rounded the corner to pick up Kagami the husky just took off running toward him, yanking the leash right out from Kuroko's grasp.

Once Kuroko grabbed the leash up off of the grassy field and made sure he had a good grip on it Nigou instantly went to Kuroko's side and started wagging his tail happily. Kuroko looked down at his dog's face and it almost looked as if he were smiling. The dog almost started to jump up and down again when he noticed Kagami start to move to stand up.

"Ku-Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, backing away slightly, and holding a hand to his chest. "Wh-what the hell is that thing?!" Kagami pointed at the innocent looking dog that had his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Kuroko looked on at him blankly, "It's Nigou. Don't you recognize him?"

Kagami's face paled instantly and a sickening feeling took over his stomach.

"That thing?! That thing is Nigou?!" His fingers started shaking as the dog walked over to him and barked happily.

Kagami flinched and ran a few paces backward.

Kuroko's brows furrowed slightly. "You were gone for a long time Kagami-kun. Doggies get big pretty quickly."

"Wh-what?! NO! You mean I have to spend all of my practices with that thing? It will eat me!" He ran over to a near by pole as Kuroko almost lost his grip on the leash again as Nigou surged forward, wanting to get petted by his beloved Kagami.

The tanned ace gripped the pole tightly and shook his head back and forth as the dog kept barking, "I want to go back to America! America!"

Nigou barked in excitement since Kagami raised his voice, it riled him up as well. At this Kagami hooked his legs around the pole, trying to get as far away from the black and white demon as possible.

"I want to go back to America!"

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko tried to calm him down.

"America!"

"Kagami-kun!"

Meanwhile, Nigou had the most entertaining time watching his master try to pry off the huge teenager from a light post.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Plus it was a nice break from studying for finals. And I apologize if there are any typos or if things aren't quite clear. Just let me know!^^ It would mean a lot to me if you guys could leave a review so I can see how my first fic for this fandom went. ^-^


End file.
